


Nothing Feels Like You

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Series: Teen Wolf at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Get Together, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M, No Hale Fire, Potions Class, kate argent happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: "I think we failed," Stiles says, "it doesn't smell like things I like. It just smells like you and some hint of peppermint but we've been sitting together for an hour now."Derek rolls his eyes and shoves him aside. "Fine, let me try." It's quiet for a moment as Stiles watches several expressions cross Derek's face. "You're right," he says, slightly disappointed. "I don't smell anything out of the ordinary either, just you and peppermint."OR Derek and Stiles are in love and brew Amortentia in Potions class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote this afternoon after an idea popped into my head.
> 
> I took some liberties with the Harry Potter universe and the creation of Amortentia, and let's just assume Slughorn still works at Hogwarts after the Second Wizarding War, like McGonagall.
> 
> Keep in mind that the characters' Hogwarts houses in this fic are my interpretation of their personalities and I totally support other interpretations of their houses!
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Stiles hates Potions. Well, actually, that's not true. He doesn't really hate Potions, he just dislikes professor Slughorn. The old man clearly favours people who have famous family members, like the Potter and Weasley kids, or the Hales. Stiles isn't one of those people and hardly ever gets invited to one of Slughorn's special parties. Derek Hale, on the other hand, gets invited a lot but he never goes. Stiles would kill to get into one of Slughorn's parties. Apparently it's the place to be if he ever wants to find good connections who can help him get a job after Hogwarts, which really isn't that far away anymore for Stiles. He's currently a seventh year student and his N.E.W.T.s are just around the corner.

"Can anyone tell me what potion this is?" Slughorn asks the class and Stiles startles out of his musings. Lydia Martin's hand shoots up right away and Slughorn gestures her to step forward.

"It's Amortentia, professor. It smells like the things you love the most," she answers, Stiles knows, correctly. Lydia isn't his fellow Ravenclaw for nothing. He recognizes the pearly colour, the weird, almost cloud-like substance and the spiralling steam rising from the cauldron.

"Correct, Ms Martin. Does anyone know the effect on the drinker?" This time, Stiles puts his hand up. "Yes, Mr Stilinski?"

"Amortentia causes a powerful infatuation but is incapable of creating actual love. No kind of magic can do that," Stiles says.

"Correct again! Twenty points to Ravenclaw for these great answers, thank you Ms Martin and Mr Stilinski." Stiles grins smugly at his best friend from Hufflepuff, Scott, who glares back in response. They have a kind of competition going to see which of their houses will win the House Cup every year and so far, it's mostly been Ravenclaw.

"Now," Slughorn interrupts their glaring contest, "I suggest you all team up and try to replicate this curious little potion as well as you can. The team to recreate Amortentia as well as possible in these two hours will win fifty house points and an invite to my next party. Mind you, in all the years I've taught this class, hardly anyone has succeeded in creating a decent Amortentia potion. Oh, and to make things a bit harder for you all, I want you to pair up with someone from another house. The recipe can be found on page 94 of your books, good luck!" The entire class groans at Slughorn's rule.

Since their O.W.L.s in fifth year, all four houses are together in every class, since there's a lot less people taking every course. Stiles is too slow to claim Scott as his partner and has to watch his best friend approach Allison Argent from Slytherin. About time though, Scott has liked Allison for ages.

In the end, Stiles ends up with Derek Hale from Hufflepuff as his partner, which is unfortunate because Stiles has had a crush on him for ages and when Stiles has a crush on someone, he sucks at acting normal.

"Okay, let's be clear here. I want to win those fifty house points because Hufflepuff has been seriously behind after Martin succeeded in summoning her Patronus after two tries last week in Charms," Derek tells him, eyebrows drawn together and a serious look on his face.

Stiles tries to mimick Derek's expression but he's pretty sure he only succeeds in making himself look ridiculous. "I agree, I need to get that invitation to Slughorn's party."

"Why? Those parties are incredibly boring," Derek asks.

"I've been told Harry Potter himself occasionally attends them and I need to know if he thinks I could be a good Auror and if he can get me a foot in the door after we graduate," Stiles says. "So we both have a reason to win this thing. Let's get started." Surprisingly enough, Derek was an easy person to work with in Potions. They divided the tasks and set to work with only a minimal amount of bickering. Over at the next table, Lydia had gotten stuck with Jackson Whittemore from Slytherin as a partner and seemed to be having a hard time to get him to do some work.

Stiles is crushing the Moonstone gems when he hears Scott swear a few tables over. In his gazing at Allison, he has completely forgotten to turn down the heat underneath the cauldron and burnt their entire potion in the process. Allison doesn't seem mad, even though she's usually very good at Potions and fusses over Scott to make sure he's okay. Good for Scott, Stiles thinks and he gives his best friend a thumbs up and a wide smile when Scott looks over.

Stiles and Derek work tirelessly for another hour when Derek pokes him in the side with the back of his knife. "I think we're done."

"Already? That can't be, right?" But their potion looks like Amortentia, spiralling smoke and pearl colour and all. "Okay, we gotta smell it to see if we got it right." But neither of them leans forward to smell their potion.

"I'd rather not," Stiles says. "Probably smells like my mum's pie and I'd rather not be reminded of her when she's never gonna make that pie again for me."

"It probably smells like bad memories for me too." They both sigh and look at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Stiles says and they put down their tools and count to three. Stiles loses and reluctantly, he leans over their cauldron to inhale the smoke. It doesn't smell special, mostly just Derek's cologne and a vague hint of something that reminds him of his mum's Christmas cooking, but the entire classroom has smelled like that since they started working, as peppermint is one of the ingredients used in Amortentia and also something his mum often added to their Christmas recipes.

"I think we failed," Stiles says, "it doesn't smell like things I like. It just smells like you and some hint of peppermint but we've been sitting together for an hour now."

Derek rolls his eyes and shoves him aside. "Fine, let me try." It's quiet for a moment as Stiles watches several expressions cross Derek's face. "You're right," he says, slightly disappointed. "I don't smell anything out of the ordinary either, just you and peppermint."

"Oh, can I?" Scott asks. He must've wandered over. They both nod and Scott leans over to inhale the smoke as well. "Smells like the kitchens, chocolate and-" He turns bright red, "Allison's perfume. Seems alright to me, that's exactly what Slughorn's version smelled like, too."

"Oh Mr Hale and Mr Stilinski, well done!" Stiles jumps at the sound of Slughorn behind them. "You two are the first students to have produced a perfect Love Potion in all the years I've given this exercise!" Wait, their potion was actually successful? Stiles feels his face slowly heating up. He told Derek the Amortentia smelled like him. Which means Derek now knows about his crush. Oh man. This is bad, this is very bad.

He doesn't dare look at his Potions partner as Slughorn announces them as the winners of the exercise and awards both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fifty house points and hands them both an invitation to the next party. He knows his face is still bright red as they pack up their things and leave the classroom in silence, Allison and Scott congratulating them and Lydia begrudgingly telling them they did well.

"So..." Derek says when they're eventually left alone, the others on their way to Divination, a class neither of them take.

"Let's not beat around the bush," Stiles bursts out. "I'm sorry for what just happened."

"You're sorry about us winning the exercise or you're sorry about your crush?"

"Crush," Stiles mumbles, shuffling his feet and trying to look anywhere other than Derek's face.

"Did you not hear what I said the Amortentia smelled like?" Stiles's face must be expressing a big question mark, because Derek sighs. "I said the Amortentia smelled like you."

Stiles's eyes go wide. "You did?"

"Yes, it smells like you and my mum's peppermint cookies." Derek grabs him by the shoulders and forces him to stop shuffling around. "So I guess we can conclude that this crush thing is mutual. In fact, I've liked you for a few years."

"I suppose so and same," Stiles says, a big smile slowly taking over his face.

"Wanna go on a Hogsmeade date this weekend? The Three Broomsticks sound okay?" Derek's cheeks and ears are a light pink.

Stiles nods vigorously and grins even wider. "I hope I don't have to wait to kiss you until then."

Derek chuckles. "Of course not. Come here, you idiot." He pulls Stiles in closer, one hand on his jaw and the other on his back and leans in, breath tickling Stiles's face. Stiles crosses the rest of the distance, threading a hand through Derek's hair and pulling his lips against his own. At first, they are hesitant, moving slowly, but soon they're moving together like they've been doing this for ages. Stiles explores Derek's mouth with his tongue, gets pushed against the castle wall as things heat up. Derek's got a thigh between Stiles's legs when Stiles finally pulls back, lips swollen and red and panting.

"I can't believe we could've been doing this for years."

Derek grins. "Well, we got all the time in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought :)
> 
> (and come talk to me on [tumblr](http://supermanhoechlin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
